One Day Can Seem Like Forever
by Icenectar
Summary: During the time before the Cell Games, a mysterious ship lands on the surface of Earth. Who is the pilot and why do they have ties with some of the fighters' past?
1. Default Chapter

Space was cold and desolate but it was home. She had chosen to   
  
distance herself from people. Especially after returning to her   
  
former home and finding it in ruins.  
  
She was found on a field by a couple on a planet that was slated for   
  
destruction. She had been just an infant then and they took her   
  
into their home. They had even given her a name. Loren. A name   
  
that when loosely translated, meant beauty. She had one friend on   
  
that planet, aside from her pet dragon Ridel. He was a lavender   
  
skinned boy with soft white hair that stood up in spikes. Her   
  
friend, not the dragon, she reflected as she gazed out the portal.  
  
His name had been Shin and he had been a Kai just like her foster   
  
parents. But when some evil threatened the safety of the entire   
  
planet, her foster father had contacted some Namek friends of his   
  
and had sent her off on their ship. She had never seen him after   
  
that.  
  
But, with the new planet came a new guardian and a new friend. A   
  
warrior by the name of Rion had been given the charge of caring for   
  
her and it had been in his village that she had met a small child by   
  
the name of Piccolo. They had become good friends and then one day,   
  
destiny called. She sensed people being oppressed and went off to   
  
save them, leaving her friends and Namek behind.  
  
When she returned many years later, Piccolo and the entire planet   
  
that she had known as home was gone. She felt that somehow the   
  
destruction of Namek was a form of punishment for something she had   
  
done and she sent herself into exile searching for a place where she   
  
could cause no harm. The ship shuddered and she glanced at the helm.  
  
"Hold on please," she whispered as the ship sputtered and coughed.   
  
She glanced at her navigational map and set a course for a planet   
  
called earth. Then she sighed and closed her eyes, hoping for the   
  
best.  
  
"So he's in there again? Why is he working so hard? Thanks for the   
  
tea, Mrs. Briefs," Yamcha said as he picked up the cup.  
  
"Father wants to be the best. I don't see you training, Yamcha,"   
  
Trunks said as he walked past them.  
  
"Can you guys sense it? I've got you all coming at me in different   
  
directions," Bulma said. "Are you going to have some, Piccolo?"  
  
"Please. I don't eat. You know that. Besides what makes you think I'd   
  
want to watch this disgusting group eat?" Piccolo said as he brushed   
  
past her.  
  
"What's with him, Goku?" Krillin asked and Goku shrugged his   
  
shoulders.  
  
"I guess he's just worried about the tournament," Goku replied. A   
  
loud crash shook the house and Bulma stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"If he's broken it again, I'll..." she fumed and Goku held up his   
  
hand.  
  
"That wasn't Vegeta, Bulma," he said as Bulma looked at him.  
  
"Well if it wasn't Vegeta, then what was it?"  
  
"Why don't we go and find out?"  
  
"You think we should, bro? I mean, it might be dangerous," Krillin   
  
said.  
  
"We'll be fine," Goku replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Loren stepped out onto the rocky ground of the earth. She took off  
  
her helmet and shook her hair. It was long, finely stranded pale yellow   
  
hair that fell shoulder length. She brushed it away from her face  
  
and glanced at the horizon.  
  
"So this place has inhabitants. I should have known," she said as she   
  
opened the hatch that held the engine within.  
  
"Why are you here?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Because my ship broke down."  
  
"THIS is your ship?"  
  
"Yes. Why? Does it look stolen?"   
  
"It looks...it looks familiar. It looks like something I saw as a   
  
child."  
  
"Really? Your friends are coming. It must be nice to have someone   
  
worry about you. I lost those people a long time ago."  
  
"Hey! Were you in that thing when it crashed?" Bulma asked and the   
  
girl turned around. Piccolo stared at her for a moment, memories of   
  
the past surfacing. The ship...he knew why it looked so familiar.   
  
It had once belonged to Rion, one of the few warriors that stood on the   
  
same plane as Nail and his father. But what was this girl doing with   
  
it?  
  
"I didn't land on your property, did I? I'm really sorry. I didn't   
  
know this place was inhabited. If you allow me some time, I'll fix  
  
it. Let me get out of this flight suit."  
  
A glowing light surrounded her clothes and the material rearranged   
  
itself to form a pair of shorts and a close-fitting sleeveless shirt.  
  
Bulma, who had taken the initiative to approach her, looked her over.  
  
"How long have you been in that thing? Are you on your way home?"   
  
she asked and Loren looked at the ship.  
  
"That is my home," she replied.   
  
"Where did you come from? Before the ship?"  
  
"That planet was destroyed a long time ago."  
  
"So you're telling me you've been alone all this time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's not right. Come on back to the house. We were just getting   
  
ready to eat," Trunks said and took her hand.  
  
"She's getting a bath first," Bulma said.  
  
"Bath?" Loren asked.  
  
"Come on, we'll get you straightened out. Are you guys coming of are   
  
you going to eat off the land?"  
  
"I'm right behind you Bulma. Man, I sure am hungry," Goku said and   
  
Piccolo stepped in front of him.  
  
"A moment before you eat anything," he said and Goku looked at him.  
  
"What's up, Piccolo?"  
  
"Did you sense anything strange about her?"  
  
"Strange? Aside from that weird thing with clothes, no."  
  
"Goku, even I can do that. Did you sense her ki?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"There's something about her that I don't like. I think we should   
  
keep an eye on her."  
  
"Trunks is already keeping a close eye on her. I wonder how smooth   
  
his moves are. If he needs help, he can always ask a pro," Krillin   
  
said and Bulma turned around.  
  
"Too bad we don't have a pro. What's wrong, Mom?" she asked once   
  
they had reached her house.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you'd be back so soon and Vegeta looked so   
  
hungry that I told him he could go ahead..." she said and Yamcha   
  
folded his arms.  
  
"You'd think a prince would have some manners. I patiently waited   
  
for your return before I got anything to eat. Hello. Who's the cute   
  
chick?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"A stranger and she's heading for the bath," Bulma said.  
  
"I'll take her."  
  
"You most certainly will not! Where do you think you are, Yamcha?   
  
Come on, dear. Let's leave those pigs alone."  
  
"Even that one?" Loren asked as she pointed to Trunks.  
  
"Even that one. Come on, you'll see all of them later. Be glad you   
  
don't live with any of them."  
  
"Ouch," Krillin said as the women walked out of the room.  
  
"I wish I could have given her a bath," Trunks muttered.  
  
"Pervert," Yamcha said and Trunks stared at him.  
  
"What? No. I wasn't thinking anything."  
  
"You should talk. You're just as bad as he is," Krillin said.  
  
"Hello Father," Trunks said and Vegeta ignored him.  
  
"What's going on out here, Kakarrot? I figured if anyone was in a   
  
hurry to eat, it would be you," he said.  
  
"We've had a strange turn of events, Vegeta," Piccolo said.  
  
"Why should that concern me?"  
  
"A ship crashed near here, Vegeta. Didn't you hear it?" Goku asked   
  
and Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Anyone with the capability of hearing could. Some of us merely   
  
chose to ignore it," Vegeta replied.  
  
"That ship was built on my home," Piccolo said and Krillin looked at   
  
him.  
  
"You mean it was built before Frieza destroyed everything? But when   
  
was a human...?" Krillin asked.  
  
"She's not human," Vegeta said and Yamcha looked at him.  
  
"Don't tell me she's a secret lover of yours," he said.  
  
"Don't even start with your pathetic attempts to annoy me. If it is   
  
who I think it is, our paths crossed once when I was much younger."  
  
"Don't tell me that blonde bombshell beat you," Yamcha said and   
  
Vegeta angrily took a step forward.  
  
"What are you insinuating?!"  
  
"All right. Look, you two. We've got more important things to worry   
  
about. The Cell games are almost at hand," Piccolo said. "Let the   
  
females deal with the stranger. The rest of us have more important   
  
things to worry about." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you tell me what you're running from?" Bulma asked as Loren   
  
stepped out of the bath. She ignored the towel that Bulma held out   
  
for her and walked over to the window. She opened it and gazed out   
  
at the trees. She climbed up on the windowsill and sat down, her   
  
mind lost in a different time.  
  
"Perhaps you should get dressed. There's a lot of men around here."  
  
"I'm not running from anything," Loren replied as clothing appeared   
  
on her, censoring the most prominent areas of femininity.  
  
"Then why are you alone?"  
  
"It's better this way."  
  
She jumped down from the window and ran off for the woods.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma cried.  
  
"I want to feel this world before it gets taken away from me!" she   
  
called over her shoulder. Bulma was about to reply when she saw   
  
Trunks running after her. There was nothing to worry about now.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Trunks demanded as he ran   
  
after her. "How in the world did she get so fast? I can barely keep   
  
her pace and I'm half Saiyen."  
  
"I want to see things before this place gets taken from me! Oops!"   
  
She tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Within seconds,   
  
Trunks was helping her up, He flushed slightly at the sensation of   
  
his skin touching hers and she gazed for a moment into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know why you live alone. You're very beautiful. Haven't you   
  
had a lot of boyfriends?"  
  
"No. People shouldn't come close to me. Bad things happen."  
  
"What sort of things?"  
  
"Please. It's bad enough to live with the memories. I can't talk   
  
about them."  
  
"Talking sometimes helps. You're all dirty. If I take you back like   
  
this, I'll never hear the end of it. Come on. There's a pond near   
  
here. You can wash off there."  
  
"Have some tea, Bulma," Mrs. Briefs said and Bulma looked at her.  
  
"Thanks Mom. I wish she'd talk though. She says things happen if she   
  
stays in one place for too long," Bulma said as Dr. Briefs walked   
  
into the room.  
  
"Well the ship is old," Dr. Briefs walked into the room.  
  
"How old Dad?"  
  
"Well, at an estimate, at least fifty years. She's kept it in fine   
  
condition, though."  
  
"She couldn't have had it for very long. She can't be more than   
  
seventeen years old. Yamcha, why aren't you with the others? The   
  
fate of the world rests with you guys."  
  
"Actually Bulma, I'm taking a break from all my rigorous training,"   
  
Yamcha said. "Besides, I don't see Trunks anywhere around. Did he   
  
run off into the woods with that girl?"  
  
"Yes but it's not what you think."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I don't know what the fuss is about. They make such a nice couple.   
  
When are they going to announce the engagement?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
"Mother she just showed up today! We don't know who she is and we   
  
certainly don't know what she is and we certainly don't know what   
  
she's doing here. You can't be planning their future when they don't   
  
have one!" Bulma cried. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Here it is. Um...I'll leave so you have..." Trunks said then   
  
stopped when her clothing disappeared. He watched her walk over to   
  
the pond with great interest. Her skin was flawless, completely   
  
devoid of any sort of markings. She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked and he looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're dirty too. It's probably from all your training. The pond is   
  
big enough for both of us. Come on."  
  
"Don't you feel embarrassed?"  
  
"Should I be? It's not like you're any different than me. If you   
  
don't want to, it's okay."  
  
"If I do, you won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to."  
  
"All right. I'll get cleaned."  
  
"Well did you get enough to eat? I don't even want to see the damage   
  
to our kitchen," Bulma said and Goku laughed.  
  
"Come on, Bulma. We're not that destructive," he said.  
  
"No Goku. You somehow manage to keep the plates and bowls intact,"   
  
Piccolo said. "Where's Trunks and that girl? it's getting dark."  
  
"Man, he is a smooth operator," Krillin said and Yamcha nodded his   
  
head.  
  
"Yeah. She hasn't even been here a full day," he said and Bulma   
  
glanced at them.  
  
"Would you shut up? Trunks is not like that," Bulma said.  
  
"He wants you dear," Mrs. Briefs said and Bulma took her infant son   
  
from her mother.  
  
"Isn't that right, dear? You won't let these perverted men affect   
  
you."  
  
"Hey when the need arises, you've got to do what's natural," Yamcha   
  
said and drew back at the look that Bulma gave him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Man, I'm in so much trouble," Trunks said and Loren looked at him.  
  
"Why?" she asked as he began to run.  
  
"Because it's late and what I did....I'm really, really sorry. I   
  
don't usually act like that."  
  
"Why are you apologizing? I told you that we're no different."  
  
"But we are different. Your body is a lot more graceful than mine   
  
and..."  
  
"You both seem out of breath. What have you been doing? Come on   
  
Trunks, I want all the details," Yamcha said and Trunks stared at   
  
him.  
  
"There aren't any details. I was just in a hurry to get back,"   
  
Trunks said.  
  
"Why were you in a hurry to get back?"  
  
"Because it's late and I've got to get some sleep because I need to   
  
get my mind back on training tomorrow. There's not that much time   
  
before the tournament."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you there. Where's she going to stay?   
  
In your room?"  
  
"Man, I didn't know it was so late! I bet you're glad you're not   
  
married, Piccolo," Goku said and Piccolo looked at him  
  
"I'm going to ignore that," he said and glanced at Loren, who stood   
  
looking him over.  
  
"So where is she going to stay?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Dad provided me with the perfect solution. This small but   
  
comfortable house. Let's put it somewhere out of the way of prying   
  
eyes. Come with me to the car," Bulma said and Loren looked at her.  
  
"Can't we just fly?" she asked.  
  
"Oh sure, if the men would teach us how."  
  
"I already know how."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I already know how."  
  
"Man if I had known that we could have gotten here a lot faster,"   
  
Trunks said and Piccolo glanced at him.  
  
"Since you've been with her for the longest, maybe you can answer   
  
some of my questions," he said.  
  
"No, we'll fly MY way. In style," Bulma said and threw a capsule on   
  
the ground. When the smoke cleared, Loren clung tightly to Trunks   
  
in fright. Trunks glanced at her and pushed her sharply away.  
  
"Let's go before it's too late."  
  
"Is that thing safe?" Loren and Bulma nodded her head.  
  
"Extremely safe. Come on." 


	5. Chapter 5

"Now tell me what happened," Piccolo said and Trunks looked at him.  
  
"Nothing happened," he replied.  
  
"You didn't sense anything?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Why? Should I have?"  
  
"I don't know. There are some things that don't add up. Her ship is definitely from my home but what connection is  
  
there between her and Vegeta?"  
  
"Maybe Yamcha was right. Maybe she is a former lover," Krillin said and Piccolo looked at him.  
  
"I seriously doubt that. Vegeta's personality doesn't' seem like it would be overly attractive to a woman like that.  
  
What did she say her name was?"  
  
"Loren," Trunks replied.  
  
"An uncommon name and yet...it seems somewhat familiar," Piccolo said.  
  
"I personally like it."  
  
"Well, I think she's taken to you. I'd like you to try to get any information out of her that you can. She's obviously  
  
unwilling to talk about her past. Find out all that you can."  
  
"Do you think she's an enemy?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know," Piccolo replied.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"There you go. It's not very far but it's far enough away from those men," Bulma said as she switched on the lights to  
  
the small dome shaped house. Loren gazed at the house in awe and Bulma watched her with interest.  
  
"You know, you remind me of someone. He acted a lot like you when he was younger."  
  
"Really? I bet he hasn't had as many problems as I have," she said and Bulma wryly smiled.  
  
"You'd be surprised. But, he has a good heart and he never does anything for himself."  
  
"And I suppose he still does things for others?"  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"I bet he doesn't have to atone for things, does he?"  
  
"What sort of things?"  
  
She didn't answer and Bulma sighed.  
  
"All right dear. I won't pry. I'll leave you alone for the night and we'll see what wrong with your ship in the morning."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sleep, an inexhaustible plethora of ramblings within the mind. The past and the imagined past meld together with  
  
other mental images and phrases to form a dream. A disturbing dream of complete annihilation in this instance and it  
  
forced the dreamer to awaken. She gazed around in shock as she tried to place her surroundings.  
  
She was not in the confined space of her ship, the place she had come to know as home; she was somewhere new and  
  
it frightened her.  
  
She huddled herself in a corner as reality slowly set in. She was on a planet and there was an unwelcomed air about  
  
it. She had come to know that air for wherever she traveled, it seemed to follow her. The door opened and in her  
  
unnerved state, she screamed.  
  
A glowing light engulfed the house then sharply died down. She shivered nervously as she realized the damage she  
  
had done.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Trunks asked in shock and Loren stared at him. She drew back even further and Trunks  
  
watched in amazement as she disappeared through the wall.  
  
"What did you do?" Piccolo asked and Trunks picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"I was sent to get her. I knocked first but I guess she didn't hear me so I opened the door," he said as he brushed  
  
himself off.  
  
"So that light came from her."  
  
"Yeah. Then she saw what she had done and left."  
  
"Left in what way?"  
  
"She went through the wall." 


	6. Chapter 6

The air was so tense that it almost seemed visible. Cell raised his   
  
hand and folded his thumb in towards his palm. Someone was coming.   
  
He could feel their ki even now.  
  
"Someone's ready to die," he said as he narrowed his eyes. The   
  
figure appeared on the stone arena and looked around. She had no   
  
idea where she was, she just knew she had to get away from him. She   
  
hadn't meant to hurt him; she had just been frightened when he   
  
opened the door.  
  
"Don't tell me you're here to challenge me," Cell said and Loren   
  
looked at him.  
  
"I don't even know who you are," she replied.  
  
"Really? How is it possible that you missed the transmission? No   
  
matter. You have two choices. Fight to the death or just death."  
  
"Are you the one that's going to destroy this world?"  
  
"If you want to call it that, yes."  
  
"It figures that I'd meet death himself. No matter where I go, death   
  
always follows."  
  
"I see you've made your decision. I'll make your death quick."  
  
"You can't," Piccolo said and Cell glanced up. "She's a contestant.   
  
You can destroy her at the end of this week. Let's go."  
  
"I'm looking forward to this match, Piccolo. But why are you   
  
protecting her? I thought Nameks were incapable of feeling love,"   
  
Cell said and Piccolo turned away from him, ignoring the baited   
  
remark.  
  
"Let's go," he said and took Loren's hand.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked after they had flown a good   
  
distance off.  
  
"I don't think death was an option that you wanted to use. I don't   
  
know much about you but I know you're not stupid. Also, Bulma   
  
demanded that one of us look for you and I got volunteered," he said.  
  
"Why are you all so concerned about me? I haven't been here a full   
  
day and you're being nice. That thing back there is going to destroy   
  
this planet. I'm sure I had something to do with this."  
  
"You remind me of someone."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"THERE you are. Let me tell you something. Running off and scaring   
  
everyone is NOT a custom on this planet," Bulma said and Piccolo let   
  
go of Loren's hand. Even her scent was familiar, but why? He tried   
  
searching his memory for an answer but found none. He watched Bulma   
  
lead Loren off and frowned. Why did he feel like he knew her?  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Father..." Trunks said and Vegeta glanced at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"Well you had said that you may have run into her when you were   
  
younger."  
  
"My past is none of your concern."  
  
"But..."  
  
"If you want to spend your training time practicing mating rituals,   
  
I don't care. Just don't expect me to catch you when Cell beats you   
  
down."  
  
"Did she actually beat you?"  
  
Vegeta said nothing as he turned his attention back to lifting   
  
weights. Trunks sighed and turned to leave when Vegeta set the   
  
weight set down.  
  
"I don't remember that point in my life. Satisfied?" he asked.  
  
"How...?" Trunks asked and Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"I came here to train and I'm wasting my time talking to you. If   
  
you're not going to do anything constructive here then leave!"  
  
Trunks slammed the door behind him and Mrs. Briefs looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, Grandma. I just wish I could do something to help. She has   
  
the same pain in her eyes that I had when I came across Gohan lying   
  
dead in the street. I guess that helped. That reality was what I   
  
needed to make me go super but I don't think she can use those   
  
feelings as a tool. That and the fact Father may have a connection   
  
to her that he's unwilling to mention."  
  
"Please, can't I just fix my ship so I can go? I don't want this   
  
place to end like the others," Loren said as Bulma ushered her into   
  
the room.  
  
"What others?" Bulma asked as Trunks took his infantile self from   
  
his grandmother.  
  
"You two look a lot alike."  
  
"That's because this is me in the past. I'm from the future," Trunks   
  
replied and she looked at him blankly. "Um...did you run into father   
  
once?"  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes. His name is Vegeta."  
  
She gave no signs of recognition but Trunks saw an odd flicker to   
  
her eyes. He took her hand and for a moment, Bulma thought they   
  
looked like an actual family. Trunks handed his infantile self to   
  
his mother then drew Loren off in a different direction.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked and Trunks glanced at her.  
  
"I'm taking you to see Father," he replied.  
  
********************************  
  
Vegeta angrily hit the wall when the door opened.  
  
"What in the Kai's name do you want now boy?" he demanded.  
  
"Kai..." Loren said, her voice faltering at the single syllabled   
  
word. She stood behind Trunks, obviously not wanting to see the   
  
Saiyen prince.  
  
"Did you know one?" Trunks asked but she didn't respond.  
  
"Get out of the way. I want to see this terrified creature," Vegeta   
  
said and Trunks stepped away from Loren. Vegeta's eyes pulsed in   
  
recognition as he formed a ball of ki in his hand.  
  
"You! You shape shifting demon! You took advantage of me and made me   
  
return to my home as a failure. How DARE you show up on this world?   
  
Do you plan to take the glory away from the righteous victor yet a   
  
second time? This is for putting me to shame in front of my father!"  
  
He released the ball and Trunks stepped into the line of fire. His   
  
muscles tensed as he tried to direct the ball to a window.  
  
"Get out of the way boy and let her die the way she should have gone   
  
when we first ran into each other."  
  
"No Father! I won't allow this unjust attack!" Trunks cried. "What   
  
are you doing?"  
  
Loren walked around him and laid a hand on his. The ki dispersed   
  
evenly throughout the room and disappeared.  
  
"Please. All I want to do is fix my ship and leave," she said and   
  
walked out of the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I wish you were still around, Shin. I learned so much from you Kais   
  
but ever since then, everything's gone wrong. I've made a mess of   
  
things and I guess at this tournament thing, I'll get what I   
  
deserve," Loren said as she gazed at the hull of her ship.  
  
"Where did you get this? Tell me the truth," Piccolo said as he   
  
walked up to her.  
  
"It belonged to someone close to me."  
  
"Where did you get it from?"  
  
"The place that you're from."  
  
"When have you been to Namek? You had to have gone before it was   
  
destroyed."  
  
"I was there when I was younger."  
  
"The only person I know of that was there besides my people was..."  
  
His voice trailed off as he stared at her. His memory had become   
  
clear. He knew where he had seen her before. She was the child   
  
that Rion had been given charge of.  
  
"Why didn't you come back?" Piccolo asked and she looked at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied as she opened   
  
what appeared to be a toolbox.  
  
"You know who I am, Loren. Don't tell me you've forgotten   
  
everything. Don't tell me you've forgotten those days."  
  
"The only friend I had on that planet was destroyed with it just   
  
like the time before."  
  
"Perhaps, but perhaps not."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am not the same person that you first met. His memories are   
  
within me as well as his abilities but that's it. Nameks have the   
  
ability to fuse with another if you remember, and that's something   
  
I've done twice."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
****************************************  
  
Vegeta slammed the door and Bulma looked at him.  
  
"Excuse me. That's NOT how you enter a room," Bulma said.  
  
"Woman I want that creature out of here!" he yelled and Bulma   
  
folded her arms.  
  
"This is MY parents' house and you have no say in who I allow to   
  
stay in it."  
  
"Get that creature off this planet. Isn't it enough that your   
  
pathetic little world has Cell to deal with? Now you want to have   
  
this treacherous creature stay?"  
  
"Just WHAT did she do to you Vegeta? You're carrying on like she's   
  
done something immoral with you."  
  
"Bite your tongue woman! I would NOT sink so low as to commit some   
  
immoral act with a demon."  
  
"Then what happened? She won't tell me and you seem to be scared to   
  
death of it."  
  
"I am NOT afraid."  
  
"Whatever you say Vegeta."  
  
"Father, I think you're overreacting," Trunks said as he entered the   
  
room and Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"What makes YOU such an expert, boy? Simply because that demon has   
  
touched your so-called heart?"  
  
"Father..."  
  
"No. I am NOT going to listen to your one-sided logic. You don't   
  
know what that...that things is capable of."  
  
"We all should find out at the Cell Games," Piccolo said and Vegeta   
  
snorted.  
  
"That's got to be the height of arrogance to name a tournament after   
  
himself," he said.  
  
"Well, my dear. I can't fix it. I've never seen anything like it   
  
before," Dr. Briefs said as he walked past with Loren behind him.  
  
"But can't you try?" she asked.  
  
"Not if I don't understand the language of those who made it."  
  
"I can't be stuck here. I don't want this destroyed like my other   
  
homes."  
  
"But if you can't leave, don't you think you should try and make the   
  
best of things?"  
  
"Not here. I'm already hated here."  
  
Bulma folded her arms and gazed accusingly at Vegeta. Vegeta   
  
returned the glare and Trunks sighed.  
  
"Don't you feel a little sorry for her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. Why should I feel sorry for someone capable of mass destruction   
  
if she chooses it? All you see is a poor creature. You have no idea   
  
what that creature is capable of."  
  
"I'm also aware that you have a tendency to exaggerate," Bulma said.  
  
"He may have some truth in what he says about her power. Her ki was   
  
above normal when she was younger," Piccolo said and Vegeta grinned   
  
in satisfaction.  
  
"So another person is aware of what this creature can do," he said.  
  
"However, I don't agree with your destructive slant on her. From my   
  
father's memory, I see nothing to speak of as destructive."  
  
"But aren't Nameks...?" Trunks asked and Piccolo held up his hand.  
  
"Let's not get into that now," he said and Bulma looked at him.  
  
"How far back does your memory go?" she asked and Piccolo smiled.  
  
"It's much longer than yours, I can assure you." 


	8. Chapter 8

Loren sat on the grass and stared up at the sky. She wished she   
  
were up there. She didn't want to be on the surface any more.  
  
"I'm sorry," Trunks said as he sat beside her. "Father is very   
  
opinionated."  
  
"He has every right to be that way. I don't belong here."  
  
"I don't mind you being here."  
  
"You're just being nice."  
  
Trunks smiled and she turned away from him. He took her hand and she   
  
looked at him.  
  
"You know, talking about the past helps. My own past was a   
  
nightmare."  
  
"It couldn't have been as bad as mine."  
  
"How do you know? Tell me what happened between you and Father and   
  
I'll tell you about my past."  
  
"All I wanted to do was stop a planet's destruction. Your father was   
  
the one chosen for that destruction. The people of that world were   
  
peaceful. They had done nothing to justify destruction. He attempted   
  
to kill me and I guess I...I hit him pretty hard. I didn't mean   
  
to..."  
  
"I see. Father doesn't do well with defeat, does he? So he's been   
  
carrying these feelings for a long time now. I bet being a girl   
  
didn't help his view of you, either."  
  
"I...I thought I had killed him. Then I got home and saw the   
  
destruction of Namek...well, that didn't happen at the same time but   
  
still..."  
  
"So you thought everything was connected and you tried to distance   
  
yourself from others. Now you're here..."  
  
"I'm here and the people that I thought were gone forever are here   
  
too. They came back and things are worse than ever."  
  
"You need to calm down. It's not as bad as you think."  
  
"How can it not be as bad as I think? This world is going to be   
  
destroyed just like the others."  
  
"Not if we don't allow it."  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment then leaned back against a tree.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Let me tell you something. From the future I cane from, everything   
  
was destroyed. My family, the heroes you see now...even my best   
  
friend. I was forced to live my life, each day a survival game. It   
  
wasn't until I got severely injured that I listened to my mother and   
  
came to the past to change things. You can always change the outcome   
  
of things." 


	9. Chapter 9

"You Kais were so wise. Why did you have to be destroyed? That thing   
  
was after me, not them. Why did they have to suffer?" Loren asked   
  
herself as she huddled near the edge of the bed. She heard   
  
movements outside the door and sighed. Why had he volunteered to   
  
watch over her? Did he pity her? It didn't make sense.  
  
"I don't understand the emotions of these people. Why do they have   
  
compassion for a complete stranger?"  
  
"Because we've seen a lot of things and we can see more than what   
  
you see of yourself. The door was unlocked," Trunks explained as he   
  
stepped into the room. She stared at him for a moment and Trunks   
  
gazed unblinkingly back. His face reddened as he gazed at her   
  
exposed top.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you'd be..."  
  
"I've told you, we're no different," she said as Trunks took a few   
  
steps back.  
  
"We ARE different. I'll go and wait for you to get dressed."  
  
She watched him leave then stood up. That display of emotions   
  
confused her. Why did he claim that they weren't the same? They   
  
were both bipeds, weren't they? They were both the same. She saw   
  
no reason for his strange actions. She materialized clothing on her   
  
body then walked towards the door. She was still trying to figure   
  
out the logic in his actions as she walked through the door.  
  
"What are you exactly?" Trunks asked and Loren looked at him.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember anything before the Kais," she   
  
replied.  
  
"You lived with the Kais? I didn't know anyone could do that."  
  
"I was found by some Kais when I was very young. If they had known   
  
what trouble I'd be, I'm sure they would have just left me there."  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"How long? I don't know..."  
  
"Do you know how old you are?"  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Your age."  
  
She looked at him blankly and he sighed. How was it possible that   
  
she had no concept of age?  
  
"Okay. Let's forget the whole thing," Trunks said. "Are you ready to   
  
go?"  
  
"Go where?" Loren inquired.  
  
"My home. I'm sure Mom is wondering about you."  
  
"I'm not going there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's there."  
  
"Father won't hurt you."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything."  
  
He took her hand and she looked at him. There was the same shine to   
  
his eyes that her friend Shin had had. She was calmed by it, even   
  
though she didn't want to be.  
  
"Are you all right?" Trunks asked and she looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, drawing away from him.  
  
"You don't look all right."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He embraced her and she started in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry but you remind me of what I went through to get where I   
  
am now. I don't think anyone should experience that much pain. I   
  
want you to know that you can talk to me," Trunks said.  
  
"I can't," Loren replied.  
  
"I won't hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of." 


	10. Chapter 10

"This is the last time I get sent to check up on you. You'd think that creature would have destroyed itself by now," Vegeta said as he leaned against the doorframe. Loren pushed Trunks away and approached Vegeta.   
  
"You had no right in trying to destroy that world," she said.   
  
"What right had you in saving it? It wasn't your home so why were you protecting it?"   
  
"I..."   
  
"Why would a demon want to protect anything anyway?"   
  
"I didn't want the same thing to happen there as what I've seen before."   
  
"I insist that you finish the fight that was started. You had the greatest of arrogance to send me home in the condition I was in."   
  
"I didn't want to leave you there. I felt bad for injuring you."   
  
"Do you realize?" Vegeta hissed. "Do you realize that because of your compassion the ridicule I was forced to live through? By not allowing me to die you gave me a fate worse than death. I want this score settled and I want it done now!"   
  
"Father..." Trunks said and Vegeta glared at him.   
  
"Shut up boy! This does not concern you whatsoever. This is none of your damned business!"   
  
Trunks opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it. He had learned that the best way to deal with his father was to let him have his way and hope that eventually he would see his mistake. However, that was always a risky undertaking because once Vegeta's mind was set, that was it. Trunks glanced at Loren in pity then blinked his eyes. He realized that she looked different. The timidness was gone and she had a spark of determination in her eyes. Perhaps his father was right. Perhaps there was more to her.   
  
"All right. If you want it settled, then we'll settle it. But we'll do it outside away from the helpless and unprotected," she said and Vegeta shrugged.   
  
"Fine, but I'm a lot stronger than when we met the last time," he said.   
  
The battleground was a desolate island in the middle of the ocean. Vegeta landed and folded his arms, a vicious fire burning in his eyes. Loren landed and glanced behind her at Trunks. What was he doing there? She turned her attention back to Vegeta and met his mocking gaze.   
  
"Fight me as what you really are. I want this boy to see there's more to you than what he accepts," Vegeta said and Loren sighed.   
  
"How can I fight you as I really am when I don't know that myself?" she asked as her casual clothes changed to close-fitting armor.   
  
"Fine! But you will not pity me this time. You will not pity the Saiyen prince!"   
  
"Very well then. I will not administer any finishing moves."   
  
"Don't EVEN try to tell me that you're better than me. Just shut your mouth and fight!"   
  
Trunks watched his father attack her with full force. He expected a scream when the first blow was landed but instead he heard his father's cry of frustration.   
  
"Stay still! This does not amuse me in the least!" he shouted.   
  
"I have yet to see anything different," Loren said as she blocked Vegeta's punches. She stared straight into his eyes as if focusing on the core of his ki. And with those eyes, she could very well be focusing on his ki, Trunks noted as he heard his father's unmistakable scream of ascension.   
  
"I am now much stronger than when our paths first crossed. Let's see if you can block this attack!"   
  
"VEGETA! That is ENOUGH! Do you want to blow the chance we have at the tournament? Even you can put aside your arrogance for once," Piccolo said and Vegeta smirked.   
  
"I see. Even you want to protect her," he said and Piccolo gave him a hard stare.   
  
"No. I just don't want whatever advantage we have to be destroyed by your stupidity. We still have Cell to deal with, if you have not forgotten." 


	11. Chapter 11

The house was dark except for the fluorescent glow from Dr. Briefs laboratory. A single person worked underneath the flickering light. The light brightened then dimmed as it vainly tried to carry our the task a newer light would have had no trouble in accomplishing. The room was silent except for the weary hum of the obsolete light and the rustling of tools. Like a mechanized symphony the sound of the laboratory played as Loren blinked her eyes in an attempt to keep herself from crying. Where were the Kais when she needed one?   
  
"I need you Shin. I need your...wisdom? Is it possible for one to have wisdom at so young an age?"   
  
"Meow," Dr. Briefs cat said as Loren looked at it.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as the cat jumped up onto the table.   
  
"Meow."   
  
"You're so happy, aren't you? That's because you belong somewhere. Me, I don't belong anywhere."   
  
"Have you given yourself a chance to belong somewhere?" Trunks asked and Loren looked up.   
  
"When is this tournament?" she asked and the young Saiyen thought for a moment.   
  
"In two days."   
  
She fell silent and Trunks watched her. What was going through her mind? The cat rubbed against her hand and she petted it, tears falling from her eyes.   
  
"Listen, I'll tell you something. If in two days, the tournament goes in our favor, I'll take you back to the future with me. You can belong in my world."   
  
She opened her mouth to say something, then caught the shine deep within his eyes. She could stare into that shrine and become lost in a state of nirvana. Why did he have it? She had been all set in destroying herself when that small glint in his eyes had caught her attention.   
  
"THERE you are. You just can't go to sleep without your bowl of milk, can you? Hello Trunks, dear," Mrs. Briefs said as she came into the room wearing a pink pajama shorts set and carrying a bowl of milk.   
  
"Hi Grandma," Trunks said as he watched his grandmother set the bowl of milk down on the floor.   
  
"Oh I forgot to ask you. When's the wedding? Bulma refuses to give me a straight answer. That girl is so stubborn at times."   
  
"Wedding? Grandma, what are you talking about?"   
  
"Oh you know, Trunks dear. I'm sure that's what the two of you were talking about."   
  
"Um...Grandma maybe you'd better go back to bed."   
  
"I guess I'd better so that you two can plan things out. Come on, let's leave these two alone," Mrs. Briefs said as she picked the cat up.   
  
"I'm sorry. My grandmother is just...just like that," Trunks apologized and Loren blinked her eyes as if she were coming out of a daze.   
  
"What?" she asked and Trunks stared at her.   
  
"You didn't hear anything that was said?" he asked.   
  
"No, I didn't. I'm sorry. Your eyes..."   
  
What about them?"   
  
"Nothing. Forget I said anything."   
  
He watched her for a moment then walked towards the door.   
  
"I'm serious about what I said to you. I want to take you back with me," he said then walked out of the room.  
  
"Look at that one. Isn't it beautiful?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she pointed to a butterfly that was flitting about a flower. She stood holding young Trunks as one of her animals approached her. Trunks reached for the insect but Mrs. Briefs held him back. "Do you want to be a scientist just like Grandpa?"   
  
"Good morning dear. How's Trunks this morning?" Dr. Briefs asked as he approached the two.   
  
"He's just fine. Oh, are you going to the lab?"   
  
"Yes I am. Why? Has Vegeta broken something again?"   
  
"No. It's just that Trunks and his girlfriend were there talking last night and..."   
  
"Mother! Trunks does NOT have a girlfriend!!" Bulma exclaimed as Goku and Krillin landed.   
  
"Boy, things are getting pretty lively here," Goku commented.   
  
"What's Vegeta done now? Never mind," Krillin said then drew back when he saw the Saiyen Prince.   
  
"It's not Vegeta. It's my mother with her strange idea that Trunks and that sweet girl are going to be married," Bulma replied and Vegeta snorted.   
  
"She's as sweet as a nuclear explosion if you insist on labeling that creature as a female," he said.   
  
"Well if she isn't, then what is she?"   
  
"That I don't know."   
  
"Then how do you know she isn't female?"   
  
"Where is she anyway? With Trunks?" Krillin asked.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma inquired.   
  
"Nothing. Forget I said anything."   
  
"Actually Krillin is right. They went off early this morning. They're talking about the wedding, I'm sure," Mrs. Briefs said in a confidential voice to Goku.   
  
"Mother would you stop that?!" Bulma demanded in exasperation. 


	12. Chapter 12

The early morning mist still hung in the air like a thin veil just waiting to be swept aside by the hand of day. Loren knelt on the grass, tending to an injured dinosaur and Trunks sat on a rock watching her. The creature completely trusted her. He had learned during his childhood that very few animals would accept the help of a human.   
  
It had been a shocking revelation as a child and he had been despondent for days. But here in front of him, seemed to be the exception to the rule.   
  
"Explain it to me," he said slowly as if he were trying to think of the correct words. "Why I see you as one thing and Father sees you as another. Do you change forms the way he claims you to?"   
  
"Why do you want to know so much about me?" she asked as she glanced away from the injured creature.   
  
"I just want to know. I'm interested."   
  
"There you go. You're fine now. Try to walk," she said softly and the dinosaur slowly got to its feet. It then lumbered off and Loren brushed dirt off of her clothes. She watched the animal disappear into the brush then sighed.   
  
"Perhaps we should go back," Trunks suggested.   
  
"You can go back. I'm not going to," Loren replied.   
  
"Well I'm sure Mother is worried about you."   
  
"I'm not going back. Why should I? I belong no more here than I do out here."   
  
"All right then. I'll stay too."   
  
"Why? How do you know that he's not right? How do you know that I won't destroy everything?"   
  
"After watching you heal that animal, I find that hard to believe. Like I've said, there's a lot of pain in your eyes and I want to stop it. I really do."   
  
*************************************************   
  
Nerves are on edge as the time before the tournament winds down. Last minute training sessions are embarked on in order to insure that each and every body was at its peak performance. One person was alone in the confines of a Namek ship desperately seeking an answer. The ship could not be repaired so she was stuck on this planet. She didn't even know the name of the planet she was stuck on but that wasn't her main problem. Her main problem was the fact that a friend of hers that she thought dead was actually alive or so was the claim. Then there an opponent that she had accidentally injured alive on this world as well and he had had years to feed the fire of his hate. Then there was the son of the same man, willing to accept her. Why? It didn't make sense.   
  
It was true that she had learned a lot from the Kais and the Nameks but their knowledge still left her unable to deal with the present situation.   
  
"Well this is a nice place but I wouldn't keep house in it. I'm sure Trunks is working hard to get you an acceptable house," Mrs. Briefs said as she entered the ship. Loren glanced at her and sighed.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.   
  
"Why do you look so sad? He didn't call it off, did he?"   
  
"I just wish I knew what to do."   
  
"Well dear, life is like a bowl of cherries. Depending on how big the bowl is, you can get so many pies from it."   
  
Loren tried to unscramble the logic, if there was any, in Mrs. Briefs statements.   
  
"Of course if you want to make a different pie, that's a horse of another color."   
  
"What are you trying to say?"   
  
"Little Trunks likes you. He must if he wants to marry you."   
  
"Who said anything about marriage?" Trunks asked as Loren pulled her body in tight. There was entirely too many people in her ship.   
  
"Well you don't have to hide it. I've seen how you act around her."   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
Loren tightly shut her eyes as she felt threatened by the enclosure. Trunks glanced at her, sensing the influx in her ki. His mind flashed back to when he had startled her by entering her room and took his grandmother's hand.   
  
"Grandma, do you think you could make some breakfast? I'm hungry."   
  
"Of course I could. I bet your girlfriend is hungry too. Don't worry, it won't take long," she said and walked out of the ship.   
  
Trunks glanced at Loren again, her was now rising sharply and approached her in the same way one would approach a frightened animal.   
  
"Calm down. No one is threatening you," he said softly as he held out his hand. There was a brilliant flash of light and Vegeta folded his arms in satisfaction.   
  
"NOW do you believe me?" he asked and Goku scratched his head.   
  
"Believe you about what, Vegeta?" he asked.   
  
"I wasn't talking to you Kakarrot!"   
  
"Vegeta, are you trying to tell me that she caused that explosion?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I'm not trying to tell you anything woman! Just look out the window and tell me what you see."   
  
Bulma glanced out the window and saw smoke billowing up from the spot where the Namekian ship had crashed.   
  
"Oh I hope they didn't have an argument," Mrs. Briefs said and Vegeta folded his arms in satisfaction.   
  
"I told you that there was more to that creature than what you saw. You just chose not to believe me."   
  
"Well maybe we should see how bad the damage is," Goku said and Krillin stood up.   
  
"I'm with you, Bro. We don't need anything major to happen right before the Cell Games," he said 


	13. Chapter 13

The day dawned on the Cell games, each party member was anxious save two. Goku and Vegeta. Goku was calm because he had apparently figured out a way to beat Cell and Vegeta was angered at that reality. They had landed at the arena, leaving worried friends and family in the safety of their homes. Vegeta gazed around at the arena then cringed when he heard Mr. Satan's voice. "That's right. When Cell defeats these other wimps, I will step in to protect the people for I am Mr. Satan, defender of the world!" he cried. "Who allowed that human idiot to enter?" Vegeta demanded then narrowed his eyes. "And why did you allow that thing to come here?" "She's here because I told Cell she was a contestant," Piccolo said. "Why did you do a thing like that?" "Because I thought she might be an asset. I can speak from my father's memories and she's not as terrible as you see her." "Guys let's not get into this now. The fate of the world depends on us," Goku said. Loren walked forward and jumped down to where the playing field down to where the playing field had been installed. Trunks grabbed her arm and held her fast. "Stop. Don't do the same thing my best friend did in my time," he said. "Who are you really?" she asked and Trunks stared at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You can tell things no one else can. Who are you?" "I'm who I say I am." "You can't be because if you were, your eyes..." "What about them?" She again shook her head and Trunks paled when he saw Mr. Satan approaching them. "Don't worry, little lady. There's always time for my fans. I bet your boyfriend is jealous isn't he? Well, I don't blame him. I mean look at my strength. Look at my muscles. Of course, I'll have a contest with him if he thinks he's a tough guy. Don't worry. I'll take it easy on him. But after you get your autograph, of course," he said as he took out a glossy eight by ten photograph of himself. Loren watched him in confusion while Trunks tried to hide his embarrassment. With a flourish, Mr. Satan signed his name then turned to Trunks. "So you wanta try to beat the Champ? Don't worry kid. I'll take it easy on you," he said and Trunks politely shook his head.  
  
"No thanks," he said and Mr. Satan grinned triumphantly. "I see. Afraid of losing in front of your girl. Well, if you ever need some pointers, you know where to go. I've got to get back to warming up. I can't let the world down." "Good job," Piccolo said and Trunks glanced beside him. The Namek waited until Mr. Satan was out of earshot before he continued. "I'm sure it was difficult to keep your temper after what he said." "What would I have gained from punching him out?" Trunks asked. "True. Let's get to safe ground before the tournament officially begins. A premature death would not help our cause."  
  
The party stood on a craggy surface, overlooking the arena below. Loren took hold of the nearest thing in a vain attempt to calm her nerves. Trunks glanced at her and then at his father who stood watching him with contempt.  
  
Cell gazed at the challengers. There weren't many but he had suspected as much from a backwards mud ball. His gaze rested on Loren as he tried to figure out why the Namek had spared her life. "What's so special about that one that you came out of hiding to spare her life? What is it, Piccolo? Well I shall soon find out. She will be my first opponent," Cell said and Vegeta snorted. "Well there goes your home, Kakarrot," he said. "What is your problem with her, Vegeta?" Goku inquired.  
  
Loren stepped into the arena, her mind torn as to what she should do. It would be simple to destroy herself and it was equally as simple to preserve herself. "Let's see why the Namek wanted to protect you, shall we?" Cell inquired as Loren looked at him. "I refuse to do anything destructive," she replied. "As long as you keep up with me, I won't do anything destructive." He laughed threateningly and Loren blinked her eyes. What a conceited creature, she thought as she glanced at Trunks and then at Vegeta. She didn't want him to see the side that Vegeta had come to know. She didn't want to cause destruction another time. She spread her legs shoulder length apart and bent her knees slightly as she waited for the first strike.  
  
"Man, I wish I was home right now," Krillin said and Vegeta glanced at him.  
  
"Nothing is stopping you," he said and Piccolo watched Loren fall sharply to the arena floor. "So, Vegeta you must have been pretty weak for that girl to beat you," Yamcha said. "I have never been weak! That creature just isn't using its full power," Vegeta retorted as Loren pulled himself up off the ground. She stretched and narrowed her eyes. "That can't be all that you've got," she said softly, her voice filled with challenge. "Give me something to fight against then. Perhaps then you'll get a challenge." "Very well then but I want you to hold nothing back when you attack me again." "If you give me a reason not to, then I won't. You do however, have a lot of talk within you. You aren't related to Vegeta, are you?" "Just fight. I don't like opponents with venomous mouths." "I don't know if enraging him is a smart idea," Piccolo muttered as he watched the match take place. Loren stared deep into the android's eyes and saw the emotions within. Cell faltered slightly under the steady gaze then released a strong blast of ki.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" Cell asked, mocking the voice that Loren had used earlier. "I told you, I refuse to do anything destructive," Loren replied. "I knew I should have killed you when you asked for it." Kicks were blocked and the spectators watched with growing interest. Vegeta folded his arms in contempt as he watched the match progress. He watched her take numerous blows with little complaint and shifted his weight nosily. "I think things are coming to an end," Piccolo commented. "Good. I still have a few things I'd like to try on that arrogant..." Vegeta said then watched at Loren's body sharply hit the rocks on the outside of the arena. Trunks watched her body slide to the ground, the rocks cruelly etching a design on her back. He feared the worst. Death. Which by the standards of the World Martial Arts Tournament, the party member would have been disqualified but in the Cell games, he had no idea how things would turn out. "That failure can't be the best you've got to offer, can it planet Earth?" Cell asked. "Which one of you is next? Piccolo? Vegeta? Goku? Goku. I was going to save you for last but I need something uplifting after that disappointing match." "Are you trying to insinuate that I'm not important?!" Vegeta demanded. 


	14. Chapter 14

In a fairly safe area, not far from the arena, Trunks laid Loren on a patch of soft grass. "I know you could have been a contender but I respect what you did. I've got to go and help. I feel responsible for this mess," he said and took off.  
  
"Daddy don't leave Shin!" That childhood cry echoed throughout the depths of Loren's consciousness. She did not know at what age that she realized she had no parents but it was a reality that was constant in her mind. She saw the planet explode sending particles of the planet flying and almost striking the Namek ship she stood on. She remembered running to the closest thing to her and grabbing tightly to his lower leg and sighed. A few other Nameks on the bridge watched him as he knelt on the floor, his large training robe making a dull thud as the weights hit the floor. He placed his hands on the frightened child's arms and she looked at him. "Everything will be all right you'll see. Everything will be fine," he said. "You were wrong, Rion and I've lost you as well," she said softly as she sat up. She could feel the ki emanating from the arena. Loren turned away from the fight and gazed at the other side where a gecko scuttled about, searching for food. She sat and watched her knees. She wished that her life could be that simplistic as ground not far from her exploded. She sat motionless in the rain of shrapnel not noticing or not caring about the jagged edges that pierced her skin. When the dust had settled, she glanced around for the gecko, only to find a spot of blood where the creature had been standing. She ran her hands over her arms for a moment then brought them away and looked at them. There was no blood on them. There was nothing. She had learned entirely too well the healing arts from the Nameks and the Kais. She could feel pain, both mentally and physically but it wasn't long lasting. At least not the physical. She felt a life dwindle down to extinction and turned her attention to the arena. Goku was gone. Her heart fell at reality for she had come to know that Goku was perhaps even more formidable than Vegeta. She wished she could do something but she shook her head. She wasn't going to get involved in another world's affairs. Not again.  
  
Gohan breathed heavily as he tried not to cry for the loss of his father. Piccolo laid a hand on the young Saiyen's shoulder and gazed down at him. "Your father would have been proud of you," he said and Gohan sighed. "I know. I just wish it hadn't ended the way it did," Gohan said and Krillin shook his hand. "Good going, bro. You blew that android away," he said. "Thanks. You know it may sound strange but I could almost feel my dad's arms guiding mine," Gohan said. "I think it would be a good idea to collect the dragonballs and summon Shenraun," Piccolo said. "You're right. A lot of innocent people died because of this," Krillin said.  
  
"You're still here. I'm kinda amazed at that," Trunks said as he landed near where Loren at. "Where else could I go? I destroyed my ship. I can't leave this planet and I don't know where anything is," she replied and Trunks comfortingly took her hand. "Don't worry. I'll show you around when we get back to my time." "Why are you being so nice?" "I feel like I understand you, even though I don't know you very well." "Whatever. Let's go back to that woman's house so she doesn't worry about you," Vegeta said and Trunks spun around in shock. "Dad?! How long were you standing there?" he asked and Vegeta sniffed. "Long enough to hear your stupid drivel." "Take him then. I've survived on my own for this long," Loren said. "I'm sure you have. Let's go boy. The nerve of Kakarrot. Letting that android kill him when I'm supposed to." "Come on, you can't mean that. I really meant what I told you. Besides, I'm sure Mother is worried about you as well," Trunks said and grabbed her hand. Vegeta, who had already taken off glanced down at them and sighed. "That boy has had too much interaction with Kakarrot's child. I swear, why does he keep bringing that stray home?"  
  
Loren watched from a safe distance as the Eternal Dragon was summoned. She had never seen such a creature before and even though Trunks and Bulma had explained the process to her, she was still extremely confused. She watched the young Namek...what was his name? placed the seven dragonballs in a line and summoned the dragon. She hid behind a column as the enormous Shenraun rose out of the light emitted from the dragonballs. "Who dares awake me from my slumber?" Shenraun asked and the young Namek bowed low. "Many apologies, Great Shenraun but we are in great need of your assistance," he said. "Very well then. What is your first wish?" "Please, Great Shenraun, could you bring everyone that Cell killed back to life?" "But that would bring the androids back!" Trunks protested. "Your wish has been granted," Shenraun said. "And now, your second wish." "Can you bring Goku back?" Krillin asked and the dragon considered this for a moment. "I cannot grant that wish." "I forgot. Shenraun isn't the original dragon that brought Goku back to life. Well, does anyone have a wish?" Everyone considered their options for awhile as Shenraun gazed down at them and impatiently waited. "Can he make the androids human?" Krillin asked. "Are you insane?!" Trunks demanded. "I cannot grant that wish," Shenraun replied. "Then can you at least make them harmless? At least then they won't hurt anyone. That is, if it's all right with you guys," Krillin said. "Go ahead Krillin. It's your wish," Yamcha said. "Go Krillin!" Gohan cried. "Your wish has been granted," Shenraun said. "Well I guess I'd better go back to my time and see what's changed. I've got to take care of some things first," Trunks said as he walked towards the edge of the lookout. He stopped and glanced at Loren. "Come on. You're coming with me, remember?" he asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Loren asked and Trunks nodded his head.  
  
"I'm sure. Now come on. I think we should say goodbye to Mother."  
  
"I can't believe you want to take that creature with you," Vegeta said. "Well Father, I think she's got more of a place with me than she has with you," Trunks said. "What a romantic way to spend your honeymoon," Mrs. Briefs said and Bulma sighed in exasperation. "Mother, they are not getting married! Trunks is just giving her a home," Bulma said. "He'd be better off giving her a grave," Vegeta said. "Father please," Trunks said and Vegeta looked at him. "Just wait. You'll see that creature's true nature." "Come on," Trunks said as he turned to Loren. "Let's go to my time. I'm curious to see how it turned out." He lead her to the time machine and looked at it. After a few moments he looked at Loren and grinned awkwardly. "Oh yeah...I forgot that Mom made it a one seater." "I guess I can't go then," Loren said and Trunks shook his head. "No. I made a promise to you. There must be something we can do. Can you really change forms like Father says. Tell me the truth." "Why?" "Because if you can change your form, we can make this work." "To what?" "I don't know. A cat, maybe." Loren sighed and very reluctantly closed his eyes. Trunks blinked his eyes and stared down at the Siamese that sat on the grass looking at him. "You CAN do it. What did you look like when you met Father?" Loren didn't answer and Trunks picked her up. He climbed into the time machine and sat down. Loren placed her feet on his lap and lay comfortably on it. He flushed for a moment then programmed the machine for his return trip home. "Can you talk or are you just refusing to?" Trunks asked. Loren yawned and closed her eyes. Trunks sighed as he pressed the final button. He wondered what the future had in store for him. 


End file.
